Friends Forever
by Uchiha Ichigo123
Summary: Naruto and gang are graduating and Naruto has to give a speech. Will he write a good one or will he fail?Oneshot


I do not own any part of Naruto

Friends Forever

Can you believe that we are finally graduating High school Naruto said. No this is going to be the best. Sasuke said who is Naruto's best friend. "Naruto Uzumaki come to the office please." The loud speaker said. "What did you do know" sakura asked who was Sasuke's girlfriend and another one of naruto's best friend. I do not remember doing any thing Naruto Said. Well got to go.

"Naruto you do now why we called you down here don't you"the principle asked. "Not really" naruto said. "All of your teachers want you to valid Victorian."she said. WHAT! I don't know why either but you are stuck being Valid Victorian." Fine Naruto said.

So what did you do Sasuke asked."Nothing I am Valid Victorian she told me." All of naruto's friends said at the same time "WHAT!" Same thing I said, now I have to come up with a speech, and graduation is tomorrow, Well I got to go and work on my speech see ya guys tomorrow at gradation." Naruto said.

Now let me think what should I say. As naruto was thinking what to sat the song Graduation by Vitmen C came on.

And so we talked all night about  
the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we  
won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're  
on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause  
you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like  
a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And we got real blue Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything  
we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't  
interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that  
will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

That is when naruto's speech came to him talk about all the good times they had and are going to have.

At graduation everyone was there parents brothers sisters aunts uncles grandparents all to see the graduation.

After all the graduates had there diplomas it was time for naruto to give hid speech.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to give a speech now. This speech took me so long to write but I finally wrote it and hear it is. We all are going to go to different colleges I now that but we should always remember all the good times we had with are friends. We should also remember all the bad times and the fights we had. In the end though we made up. Everyone is going to be something different that is true. I remember my first day at Konah High I was so scared it was not funny but after awhile I made a lot of friends and now look at me I am Valid Victorian. All of our lives are changing but I know no matter what my friends will always be there for me to the very end. Well class of 08' we did it. Now time for the song that helped me write this speech.

And so we talked all night about  
the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we  
won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're  
on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause  
you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like  
a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything  
we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't  
interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow  
like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that  
will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

As we go on  
we remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever


End file.
